


The Littlest Hobo

by Miss_Lv



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, Attempted Rape, Bestiality, Collars, Homophobia, Leashes, Light BDSM, M/M, Puppy Play, Training, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a homeless teenager and Jared finds him in his backyard late one night. Things progress from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So the first chapter focus is on Jared/Jensen without mention of Harley/Jensen at all. The second chapter is nothing but puppy-play porn with Harley/Jensen.

 

Harley was barking.

Not the ‘I want in’ tone but a loud and sharp alert that had Jared rushing out to his back porch. The dog growled and stared into the shadow fixedly, he had something cornered at the far edge of the fence and Jared left his porch and went to investigate, expecting the usual rodent.  

What he found was a kid crying uncontrollably, curled up and obviously terrified.

“Holy shit,” Jared hissed, jumping forward to grab his agitated dog and drag him back. A sharp word and Harley was pacified, watching the stranger but no longer aggressively.

“Are you ok, kid?” Leaning in, Jared could see jeans, a dark sweatshirt, short hair peeking from the hood and little else. The crying let up at the sound of Jared’s voice and Harley’s silence but the kid remained curled up, hidden in the shadows of the night. 

“Hey,” crouching down, Jared tried to look small and nonthreatening which was a feat for him since he was 6’4. “Come on, It’s alright, Harley’s all bark and no bite. He’s not gonna hurt you,” reaching out carefully, Jared touched a slender shoulder and the body jerked in reaction. Wincing at how cold the figure felt, Jared hedged a bit closer. He tilted his head to peer at the kid, he thought at first it was a girl but on closer inspection, the kid looked androgynous, feminine but with a few masculine touches. Definitely older than he had first thought, a teenager and not a child. Jared was going to guess a boy.

Using his best reassuring voice, Jared carefully closed in on the boy. “I’m not going to hurt you, no one _here_ is. So, _how about we_ go inside?” Wrapping his arm around the boy, he began to feel serious concern for how cold the teenager was, it was no wonder the boy was shaking.

“God, you’re freezing kid, lets go inside alright?” When there were no signs of movement, Jared carefully but firmly forced the kid up and half led, half dragged him to the back porch. With a command, he kept Harley out back and took the shaking bundle inside. Dropping him on the couch in his living room, Jared wasted no time in throwing a blanket over him and then going for a second one from the closet.

Jared was wrapping the second blanket over the first when another thought occurred to him. “Are you hurt somewhere?” He tilted his head to peer anxiously at the youth. In the brighter light of his home, Jared could see that the kid was cute with a smattering of freckles on fair skin.

“Hey, I need you to answer me alright, you’re kinda scaring me. Are you hurt somewhere?” The soft tone finally seemed to awaken the boy from his haze and green eyes focused on Jared. A soft negative shake of his head relaxed the tension in Jared’s shoulders and he gave the boy a warm smile. 

“Are you lost? Do you need me to call the police?” The boy looked absolutely miserable, fingers clenching the blankets close while he stared at the carpet, eyes too bright as a single tear made its way down his cheek. Silence hung in the room and Jared watched the boy for a long drawn out moment before giving up with a huff.

“The strong silent type, huh?” Jared teased lightly as he stood up. “I’m going to make you something warm to drink, all I have is hot chocolate though,” when the kid made no protest Jared went into the kitchen. He half expected the boy to run off while he heated the water up and prepared the beverage but he was still there when Jared returned.

“So you’re not hurt and you’re not lost. Why were you in my backyard at,” Jared paused and checked the wall clock, eyebrows rising at the late hour. “four thirty-one in the morning?”

“You gotta talk at some point,” he hedged with a smile as he pressed the mug of chocolate into the kid’s hands. Jared had to stop himself from wincing at how hard the kid’s fingers trembled as they wrapped around the cup tightly. A new painful idea occurred to him then. “You _can_ talk right?” but a soft positive from the boy eased that worry.

“What’s your name? You have an answer for that one?” 

“Jensen,” the teen finally replied, his voice a hoarse whisper.

“Alright Jensen, can I ask you-”

“They threw me out, I’m not a runaway,” he cut in, voice tight while he stared down at the mug. “They threw me out because I’m gay, a fag, they don’t want me and I don’t wanna to be there, mutual hate,” Jensen laughed hollowly. “So don’t worry about calling the cops or social services, no one’s out looking for me.”

Jared opened his mouth and closed it, not sure what to say. But then what was the proper protocol to finding a teenager in your back yard in the middle of the night?

“Uh...I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, it was a while ago,” the teen shrugged, his shoulders slumping with the motion as he tried to act like it didn’t matter when it obviously did. After a pause he took a sip of his drink and then continued on. “I’m sorry I was in your yard, I didn’t mean to upset your dog,” now that he was talking the boy’s tone was quickly building up strength, Jared watched him start to fidget and eye the door. Clearly the kid wanted to leave but Jared was hesitant…

“You got somewhere to be? Some place warm?”

The boy gave a tell tale pause before nodding, it was clear he was lying. Jared knew he should leave it at that and let the kid walk out of his life just as fast as he had stumbled into it. Jared had done his part, taken the boy in and made sure he was alright, but it was freezing out and the forecast predicted even colder temperatures as the night progressed.

“Do you want something to eat? I was about to make dinner,” it came out before Jared could stop it, he wanted the kid to have a chance to really warm up and a hot meal wouldn’t hurt either of them. The youth shifted, torn and Jared felt for him. Clearly Jensen had his dignity but right then the teen had to put it aside if he wanted to eat. Needing a meal bad enough to make that choice had to suck.

“Come on,” Jared said as he stood up, deciding it would be easier on Jensen to take the choice from him as he made his way to the kitchen.

“I was going for pasta, spaghetti and meat sauce, so I hope you don’t mind it.”

“Do you always make dinner at five in the morning?” Jensen asked, tone politely neutral and Jared blinked before letting out a soft laugh.

“Actually yeah. I work night shifts so on my days off I usually putter around all night and keep the sleeping pattern. Easier than doing days for a few nights and then switching back.”

Babbling pointlessly, Jared set about whipping up a meal, trying to coax the kid to open up a little more.

“Would you mind-“ Jensen asked during a lull in Jared’s chatter and the man paused, looking up from the steaming pot to watch the kid squirm.

“Do you mind if I took…a shower?” 

“A shower?” He repeated with a blink, his mind confused for a millisecond before it hit him like a ton of bricks. Staring at the kid, Jared noticed a smear of dirt on his cheekbone and as he reprised him, he realized the boy was fairly filthy. From the mortified expression on his face, Jensen was well aware of it too.

“Uhh, sure, I mean yeah, no problem. Just let me…” turning the heat on the stove down Jared led Jensen down the hall, grabbing a few fluffy towels from the closet for him.

“Did...did you want me to throw your clothing in the wash for you? I think I have something you can wear while it’s in there.”

Red-faced, Jensen nodded once and avoided Jared’s gaze. A trip to his closet resulted in an old college t-shirt and a torn off pair of sweatpants with a drawstring. He passed the clothes to Jensen around the bathroom door and threw the soiled clothing in the wash. He even checked the size of the kid’s shoes but unfortunately they were way too tiny for Jared to give him any of his own. By the time he made his way back to the kitchen the pot had boiled over already, thankfully he hadn’t added the pasta yet.

Jared knew he was probably overdoing it a bit.

He usually did.

Jared was the kind of guy who went to an animal shelter to help a friend pick out a cat and ended up with a troublesome and too big dog no one else wanted. But it wasn’t like being kind or caring was a bad habit so Jared decided that helping out a kid wasn’t something that he should worry over. Besides, Jensen didn’t seem like the kind to pull a knife on Jared and rob him of his most prized possessions, a dog and an old model laptop.   

“I think I used up your hot water,” Jensen announced, hanging by the door to kitchen hesitantly. The teen looked adorable in Jared’s over sized clothing, scrubbed pink with his hair sticking up every which way. His full lush mouth and thick lashes were feminine but his cheekbones and chin had more of a masculine touch to them. Either way the boy was pretty and Jared could admit that, he was cute, but just a kid he reminded himself.

“No trouble, it only takes an hour to reheat and I shower in the evening anyway. Dinner is almost up, wanna grab some plates from that cupboard for me?” Having a little time to think on his hasty decision to invite the boy in smoothed over Jared’s nerves and he spoke with more ease, getting Jensen to set the table up while he strained the pasta, and it helped to make the situation more comfortable.

Dinner went quick and quiet, Jensen packing away the meal and was clearly pacing himself. Jared felt completely justified for making such a heap of food when between them they managed to polish it all off.

“Man, not to be smug but I am so getting better at this cooking thing,” he proclaimed when they were finished. Jared took some of the plates to the sink and Jensen trailed behind with the rest.

“Were you bad before?” The teenager asked and Jared didn’t bother to try and deny the truth.

“Horrible, I grew up on my mother’s cooking and went from that to my own in a weekend.”

“When you went to college or something?” Jensen inquired, finally trying to hold a conversation and Jared didn’t miss the boy’s interest in the subject.

“Less conventional actually. My father and I had a frank exchange of ideas and the result was me leaving,” he admitted, focused on doing the dishes and a little surprised when Jensen took the dishtowel and started drying them.

“They kicked you out?” He breathed, gaze locked on the plate in his hands but Jared knew the kid was seeing the parallels in their circumstances. “I left. I just didn’t want my life to be decided for me I suppose. Sounds cliché but it true in a lot of situations,” Jared explained and gave Jensen a quiet smile and after a heartbeat the boy returned it meekly.

“I suppose so,” he agreed.

So one conversation later and Jared felt like kindred spirits with the teenage boy, sensed that Jensen thought likewise. Throwing him out into the cold was now for certain a harsh act. Jared suspected that the kid wasn’t looking forward to the cold either. Thinking of this polite and shy boy that was drying his dishes out side for the rest of the night, out on the streets, bothered him more then ever now.

Despite his best effort Jared was never one to keep his mouth closed. “So have you thought about the whole social services thing…?” Jensen paused in mid-swipe with the dishcloth for a second before he continued, eyes trained down.    

“Honestly I’d end up back where I started. Would you go back after being told to get out? Having things thrown at you?”

Jared fell quiet, focusing on the dishes and not how similar Jensen’s life was to how his own once was. They finished up without any more discussion and as Jensen fidgeted, pulling at the too large t-shirt Jared swore suddenly. 

“Your clothing! Ah, fuck. I forgot to throw it into the dryer,” hurrying down the hall, Jared sighed and pulled the damp clothing from the washer. With a huff he shifted it over and started the dryer, looking up at Jensen standing the doorway.

“Would you be opposed to watching a movie?” He offered hesitantly, like the kid had any choice but to wait.

Ten minutes into the movie, Jared discovered he was more of a pervert than he’d previously thought, which was both enlightening and horrifying. But in his own defense, he had seen the movie already, after all he owned it, and honestly the curious teenager at his side was more interesting at the moment. Jensen was intent on the TV and if he felt Jared’s gaze on him he made no show to acknowledge it. 

The kid really was feminine looking, pretty with those thick eyelashes and full lush lips he’d been eyeing earlier. The flashes of light from the screen highlighted the angles of his face, making his high cheekbones prominent. Jared felt his dick twitch as he studied the boy and his eyes flew back to the TV screen. Rattled at the fact he had just been seriously turned on by a kid that had to be no older then fifteen Jared stared at the screen like his life depended on it.

When had he become such a depraved creep? Well, Jared supposed, he already knew when that had happened. But still… a kid, too young and too innocent, even if his dick thought those were plus factors for why the kid was hot. Watching the movie with forced intent, he didn’t look at Jensen again until the credits rolled.  Which was why he had no idea when the boy dozed off. The teenager looked comfortable snuggled in the blanket, the weariness in his features relaxed in sleep.

Jared knew it was stupid even as he moved around turning things off. But it wasn’t like he owned anything worth much money. If the kid was willing to run off with a TV almost bigger than him then all the power to him. Jared’s laptop was in his room and beyond that everything else was replaceable. Quietly he and Harley made their way to the bedroom and Jared slithered under the covers as the light of morning was just beginning to peek down the hallway.

 

Despite having a questionable but adorable teenage boy passed out on his couch, Jared managed to drift off easily. However he was startled awake only a short time later. Blearily, he tried to figure out what stirred him. Harley was still snoring away on the floor stretched out, so nothing too alarming had occurred. A soft creak made him shift and lifting his head he found Jensen at the foot of the bed.

“…uh…hey?” Jared said, the word a question as he sat up on his elbows. The teenager put his knee on the edge of the bed and crawled towards Jared.

“What are you…?” Sitting up higher, Jared shook sleep off as the boy crawled between his legs, a meek but sly smile on his face.

“I saw, you know,” he explained, voice low. “The way you were looking at me during the movie. I don’t mind.” Jensen was small for a teen but at that moment he seemed beyond intimidating to Jared. Jensen kept easing forward and Jared kept inching back until he came flush with the headboard at his back. There was a single crack in the bedroom’s heavy blinds and as Jensen came closer the sunlight fell on his face, making his hazel eyes glow and soft features more prominent and in hard contrast to the low light of the room.

“Kid…” Jared tried to sum something up, wanting to be good or if not that something decent at least but Jensen looked fucking delicious.

“I just wanna thank you,” Jensen soothed and pressed his mouth to Jared’s, a warm kiss that screamed inexperience and somehow made Jared’s dick stand up because of it. Jesus, when did he develop such a kink? Sure he’d gotten a thrill before messing around with a few eighteen year olds but Jensen was _fifteen_. His dick could care less about morals though as Jensen inched closer, pressing almost dainty hands on Jared’s bare broad chest and snuggling in. Kissing so carefully with kitten like touches. Jared gave up, if he was going to go to jail for being a pedophile he might as well enjoy it.

Slipping his arms up around the kid, he dropped a hand to cup Jensen’s pretty ass and drag him in. It brought a little gasp from the boy and he used it to slip his tongue in, kissing messily as he tasted Jensen. He tasted like sin and jail time, which was kind of thrilling.

Sweet little sounds came from the boy and Jared wanted to coax more. Pushing him down on his back on the bed, Jared moved over him, still kissing him soundly. Breaking the wet contact, he went right for Jensen’s delicate looking neck, kissing and licking at the salt of his skin while the boy squirmed under him. Rolling his hips lazily, he got Jensen’s thigh between his own and pressed against the friction, his dick hard and ready.

Jared got a hand between them, snaking under the too big sweats Jensen wore, he curled his fingers around the teenagers erection making Jensen arch up against him. Jared thrust against him with more force and felt the sweet drag against his dick as Jensen sucked in a shaky breath. The sweats on the boy had pulled up on one calf and with only his boxers on, Jared pressed their bare legs together. Letting go of his cock, Jared’s hand drifted down further and his fingers skimmed over the boy’s sack and down to his tight little pucker. Jensen arched up then, a nervous gesture, and Jared pulled his head back looking down at the kid.

“It’s ok,” Jensen immediately reassured. A lie, his too wide eyes giving him away, all the sly confidence gone. But the older man just nodded, leaned down to kiss him again while his hand went back to the boy’s erection. Taking the cock in a loose grip and pumping him until Jensen made another little gasp against his mouth. 

Rolling them again, Jared rearranged them until Jensen sat on his lap. Straddling him while he layunder the boy. Tugging at the oversized shirt, he lifted it off Jensen and his gaze ate up the skinny little chest and almost feminine curve of his hips. The pulse of dirty wrong stumbled through Jared making him throb harder for it and rub the line of his dick up along the curve of the teenager’s ass.

Jensen looked tiny on top of him; the size difference staggering. The nervous energy coming off the kid made him look even more insecure and easy to take advantage of. The idea just caused more dick throbbing for Jared as he fumbled to get a hand under his mattress for the lube bottle he kept somewhere around there. His fingers found the plastic bottle and he snagged it quickly. Dropping it on the bed, he lifted Jensen off his hips and pulled the sweats down around his thighs. As Jensen’s cock sprang free from the fabric, the kid looked away, sucking in weak breaths and Jared took a moment to admire the sweet body on top of him.

“Jensen,” he finally crooned, the boy looked back at him, fear and apprehension written all over his face. The sick part of Jared reveled in it and dragged it out as he curled his fingers into the skin of Jensen’s waist. “Baby, grab the lube,” Jensen looked down at the bottle for a second like it was going to bite him and then he reached for it, fingers shaking hard.

A virgin, a little virgin boy terrified out of his wits and in way over his head.

He held the bottle between them, like it was going to stop Jared or something. It drew a lazy grin from the older man under him.

“Get some on you hands,” before he could get the cap opened Jensen dropped the bottle, fingers trembling too hard. It landed on Jared’s stomach and Jensen just stared down at it. Jared drank in the kid’s obvious terror, he knew he could push the kid, fuck his brains out and Jensen wouldn’t fight him at all. The dirty part of him was showing, reveling in the control he possessed in that moment.

It was a shame Jared couldn’t be a complete asshole.

“Jen, I want you to slick up your fingers and jerk me off, I’m not going to fuck you, you’re clearly not ready for it,” it said something that the stubborn kid from earlier didn’t try to protest, just looked relieved as he met Jared’s gaze, a weak thankful smile starting on his face.

“You gotta learn fast that if you don’t want to do something, never let anyone push you. You’ll regret it, trust me,” he lectured and Jensen gave a tiny nod, retrieving the lube with calmer hands and squeezing some out.

“Little more,” Jared said and the boy obeyed, getting his hands good and messy. Jared lifted him off his hips to push his boxers out of the way. Jensen stared at the hard length of his dick for a moment and the appreciative look brought a touch of a smug grin to the man under him. Taking Jensen’s wrist, he wondered at how tiny it was and then led his hand down.

The first wet touch felt great and his dick twitched eagerly. Jensen glanced up at his face nervously and then back to his cock. Uncertain fingers closed around him, too carefully and not enough pressure.

Definite virgin.

Curling his hand over the teenagers, he showed how to hold him, slowly guiding soft hands up and down Jared’s dick. After a few strokes Jensen seemed to get it, watching with far too much concentration and making Jared grin fondly. Easily, he got some lube on his hand and reached for the boy’s own erection. Jensen gasped at the contact, hands stopping on Jared as his hip jerked mindlessly into the feeling.  Jared reached up with his free hand and wrapped it around the back of the boy’s neck, pulling him down. Jensen shifted, rearranged himself but followed. Jared pushed at his waist and guided them so their cock’s lined up against one another. Wrapping his hand around both of them, he started jerking them off and Jensen made a gasping sound, his lube smeared hands getting all over Jared’s stomach and chest.

“S’ok,” he murmured reassuringly, his hips rolling into each motion while his other hand ran down the kid’s smooth back, tracing his spine and marveling at how petite he was. After a few unsteady breaths Jensen began to rock back, pushing into the touch and Jared gave a low groan, knowing the teenager felt it through him as he hid his face in Jared’s neck and clutched at him.

“Good boy,” Jared muttered, soft endearments falling from his lips as he began to increase the pace, felt their bodies starting to get into it. Tightening his hand, he pumped them both harder, squeezing and feeling Jensen’s lube slicked cock shoving along his own. Meek little noises were coming from the boy, his body thrusting uncoordinated but eagerly as he whimpered. A sudden louder gasp was Jared’s only warning before the teenager lost it, coming with gulping breaths and hard shaky slams of his hips. He slumped against Jared and the man stopped, rubbing his back soothingly as Jensen recovered.

“S-sorry,” the teenager finally whispered, face beet red as he stared at the still hard erection Jared was sporting.

“It’s fine,” Jared replied and meant it, it was kind of fun playing with a hair trigger boy and he was tempted to see if he could tease the kid around again. But he had to work in a while and they both needed some sleep. Jared rolled Jensen off him and while the boy was on his stomach he draped himself over him.

“Don’t worry,” he assured the suddenly tense and nervous kid, reaching to grab the lube and generously slick his cock up. “Keep ‘em together, baby,” Jared ordered softly, tugging Jensen’s thighs against one another firmly. He pressed his dick into the little spot at the junction of Jensen’s thighs, the head of his cock rubbing along the boy’s balls. Jensen held the bedding in a white knuckle grip until he realized that was all Jared intended to do.

Dropping kisses on his slender shoulder, Jared rocked back and forth, felt the smooth skin along his own as he fucked into the soft skin between the boy’s thighs. Taking his waist, Jared pulled Jensen back to meet his thrusts. Jared looked down at him, the soft curve of his ass and the dip of his spine, small shoulders and a delicate neck. Thrusting with more force, he eyed the messy hair and caught the curve of Jensen’s cheekbone.

“Look at me,” at once the boy listened, looking back over his shoulder and Jared leaned down to press his forehead in the kid’s hair, staring down at him as Jensen looked back up. When the teenager unconsciously chewed at his lips Jared fell over. With a grunt he yanked Jensen back roughly and gave him two hard thrusts, skin slapping skin before he came, a strong pulse running through him as he pulled back and jerked off, milking his cock as white ropes of come spilt over Jensen pretty little ass. A little breathless he sat up and back, looking down at the kid spread out on his bed. Jensen rested his head on the sheets but still looked back, a meek smile on his face and Jared’s come gleaming on his skin.

The man made sure to commit the image to memory, knowing he was going to be jerking off to this one for years.

They cleaned up with a wet washcloth and then Jared slumped back into his bed. Jensen looked unsure, glancing to the door until Jared took his wrist and yanked him down lightly. Wrapping an arm over the kid, he shifted around and got comfortable and felt Jensen carefully follow.

 

“You can come back around if you want,” Jared told the teenager, yanking his shoes on as they both stood at his door. “Don’t wait for a reason,” he said with a smirk and wink, Jensen seemed almost unaffected save for the tiniest of blushes that gave him away.

Standing up, Jared reached down to press a chaste kiss on the boy’s mouth before he opened the door. Jensen was swimming in Jared’s old coat but it was better than nothing and it was a good coat, it would keep him warm. Without mentioning it, Jared had stuffed what cash he had in the pocket and zipped it up, leaving it for Jensen to find later, in case the kid might be too stubborn to take it openly. Jared dropped him off where Jensen asked and felt a gnawing in his chest as he watched the teenager wave and walk off down the street. It was just after nine at night and work called but Jared could spare a moment to watch Jensen until he was out of sight. Hoping the kid was safe, Jared reluctantly drove off.

Jensen stayed in the forefront of Jared’s mind for days after. He found himself looking up child abandonment laws, social services regulations, and keeping an eye on any reports mentioning the homeless or shelters. It nagged at him and he couldn’t stop worrying, wondering if the boy was ok or if he was dead in some alley.

Four days after the teenager had come and gone. The temperature had dropped dramatically and Jared called in sick, spending the night by the window. It felt stupid but he couldn’t stop himself, Jared had been blissfully ignorant of the homeless and now he was obsessing about one, praying he had somewhere warm to be.

With all the apprehension built up Jared wasn’t surprised at all when he answered the door the next night, he immediately yanked the teenager into a hug.

“Sorry, I’m a touchy feely guy,” he chuckled, feeling embarrassed with his actions but unable to regret them. “Come in,” pulling the door wider he ushered Jensen in and the boy smiled softly up at him.

“I wasn’t sure…” when he trailed off with a shrug Jared stopped and turned to him, tipping his chin up to meet his gaze.

“Don’t ever doubt for a second that I want you here. Last night I worried myself sick with the cold weather. I know this is only our second meeting but I can still be worried,” Jensen looked like he didn’t know how to answer that so Jared gave him a grin and then led the way to the kitchen to start dinner.

 

Jensen coming around became a regular thing after that, the teenager showing up at his door any given evening. Jensen quickly figured out Jared’s work schedule and would come around before he left for work as well and it wasn’t an issue for Jared. He liked the kid, despite the age gap they got along well and found things to talk about. Jared stocked up on movies of every genre and they spent a lot of nights critiquing them.

Jensen wordlessly crawled into his bed as well and Jared let him. Some times he would just pull the teenager in close and go to sleep but most nights they fooled around. It didn’t take Jared long to develop an obsession for ruining Jensen, teaching him every dirty thing he thought the boy could handle. The teenager ate it up, took everything in and could never hide it when he was nervous or scared about something. So Jared paced them at a good rate, eased him into sex with a patience he wished he’d been afforded at Jensen's age.

 

Tracing the curve of the teenager’s spine with his tongue, Jared paused to admire the way Jensen trembled. “So sweet,” he praised, kissing the dip of his lower back while his hands slid over bare skin. Jensen was on his hands and knees before the older man, stripped bare and brought to the edge with teasing touches alone.

Jared took his time, cupping Jensen’s ass and kneading him with a strong firm motion before he parted his cheeks to get at the pink little hole. It was deliciously tight and Jared loved burying his cock in him, loved the obscene way it had to stretch open to take him. Jensen’s age wasn’t what got Jared hot he found; it was his tiny body, so small and perfect.

Leaning in, he ran his tongue over the hole, spit slicking it as the boy made a sudden inhale and exhaled on a whimper. There was a faint sweet flavor from the lube he had been using to finger the boy open earlier. Laving attention on his entrance, Jared held Jensen with his hands and made the boy keep still as he rimmed him. Pushing with his tongue against him until he felt the little give.

“Please, p-please, come on…” Jensen whined voice high and breathless as his hips wiggled and rocked back in a desperate search for more pressure.

“Such a little cock slut,” Jared chuckled, nipping at the flesh of the boy’s ass playfully.

“Such a freaking tease,” the teenager managed back, still squirming on the bed, his erection hanging between his legs bobbing as a single dribble hung from the tip, a white smear of pre-come from almost an hour of foreplay.

Jared smirked and went back to the teen’s tight pucker, licking over the little hole he was going to force wide and dragging strangled sounds from the kid. While still lapping at him, Jared used his spit and lube to ease a finger into him, it went smoothly and he added a second, feeling to make sure Jensen was loose before he slipped his finger free and sat up.

Without warning he lined himself up and pressed in, making Jensen arch his back and hiss out, clutching at the sheets. With the same easy strength he used to hold the boy still while he rimmed him, he kept Jensen in place, forced him to stay still and take it as he slid home into him. The boy’s body writhed in his hold and he could feel the inner muscles of his body pushing, trying to keep him out. Jared supposed it was a little sadistic that he took glee in shoving deep, hilting the teenager in one long thrust.

“Fuck!” Jensen cried out as Jared pulled him flush, a soft slap of their skin meeting. He could see the side of Jensen’s face, the way his eyes were squeezed shut and he gave the kid some time to adjust, pulled back a few inches. Jensen chewed his lip, face tight for a long moment before he carefully moved forward and then pushed back. Jared ran his hands over the thin body, along the feminine curve of his hips and the slender shape of his shoulders. He touched the boy, caressing him while Jensen moved, his body gradually losing the tension as the pain abated.

“You like it, sweetheart? Like feeling me inside you?” He questioned, slipping a hand around the boy’s waist to take hold of his erection and slowly stroking Jensen in time with the teenager’s motions. Almost immediately the kid sped up, rolling his hips faster and Jared followed the pace.

“I love how good you feel, that I’m the only one who’s had you before,” Jensen made a soft sound, squirmed around as he shoved back, it was clear he had a thing for dirty talk. Jared began to thrust back, meeting each push and the bed creaked as their tempo steadily increased.

“Gonna come for me?” Jared asked, voice teasing as Jensen groaned and arched his petite body, legs shifting wider as he reached out and grabbed the headboard using it for leverage to slam himself back roughly. Jared let him, met his pace but let the boy lead, until Jensen was crying out loud gasps as tiny beads of sweat started to show on his skin. Jared narrowed his eyes and just watched the show, felt the heat clamping around his cock while he jerked Jensen off and watched him fuck himself to his orgasm.

Jensen came with a sudden high whimper, hips grinding back and Jared pumped him through it. When the teenager finally slumped back, he gave the softening cock in his hand a squeeze before he moved his hands to Jensen’s hips.

Jared didn’t waste time; he yanked Jensen back and started pounding the boy, watching the small body drag along the sheets. For some reason it made him crazy, he fucking loved the look of Jensen when he went slack under Jared. Like a rag doll he didn’t try to hold on or get up, just laid there complacent while Jared rode him. Half closed eyes looked up at him, hazy with the laze of release while Jared strove for his own.

It came hard and he gave a low growl, staring down at the kid he was fucking as he felt the pleasure slam up, pulsing through him as he pumped into Jensen. With a last few vicious thrusts, he filled the boy up with his seed and felt his energy drain away. Pulling out, he slumped to the bed beside Jensen panting slightly as the boy turned his head to look at him, a soft smile there. Jared returned it and rolled onto his back, waiting for his body to calm down and for Jensen to start bitching about being creamed in and the mess it made.

 

The bizarre nature of their relationship wasn’t lost on Jared and it quickly grew into a problem he never thought he would have.

Jensen and Jared got along _too_ well.

The more he saw of the boy the more Jared hated watching him go. Jared knew it was pointless but he tried to convince the boy to stay with him or at least let him drop him off at a shelter. Jensen admitted he crashed in the parks usually, hidden in a thicket or something rather than out in the open but it did shit to soothe Jared.

“I don’t see the big deal with you staying here,” he grumbled and Jensen gave a sigh, pulling on the coat Jared had bought him last week for the cooler weather. It had been a battle to get him to take even that.  

“You don’t see a problem with having the fifteen year old boy you’re fucking move in with you? What if your neighbors notice and call the cops? I know that would involve my parents and I’d be forced back into that hell house and they would gleefully charge you with statutory rape. No issues at all there!” Jensen huffed, frowning up at Jared as he raised an eyebrow, looking like the responsible one of the pair.

“None.”

“Don’t be stupid.”

“I don’t like this Jensen, I don’t like watching you go out and wondering if you’re coming back or if I’ll hear about your death in the paper,” he leaned in, trapping Jensen between the wall and his body and pressed his brow to the teenagers. “I don’t like you leaving,” Jared added, voice going soft.

“I know you don’t,” Jensen replied, his own voice losing the mocking edge. “But this…this is my choice. Please respect that I’m not comfortable with you making this decision for me.”

Jared dropped his head away and stepped back, tight smile in place as their argument came full circle. Jensen always looped it back to this, to his parents throwing him out for his choice, to Jensen having to live with that, to punishing himself because of it. Some days Jared wondered if it would come down to calling social services, to have Jensen hate him, in order to see the kid safe.

“Fine. Go. I’ll see you in a few days?” The tone of his voice was forcibly pleasant but Jensen didn’t point it out, just nodded and with his own forced smile left.

The next night was a clusterfuck of everything Jared feared.

 

Jared spent the day on edge, feeling something was off and looking over his shoulder. By the time he was home in the morning he was coiled up and a good long run did nothing to help. Harley was on alert, picking up his master’s anxiety and Jared seriously considered breaking his four-year family silence to make sure everyone was ok.  

But before he could the doorbell rang.

 Answering it, he was faced with a short potbellied man with one hell of a mustache.

“Hi.” Jared offered, unsure who he was and frowned even more when he saw the taxi in front of his house, wondering if the guy was the victim of a prank.

“Kid gave me this address then passed out in my back seat.” It took Jared a second to figure it out and then he slipped by the taxi driver and ran bare foot for the car. Jensen was slumped over in the back and he yanked the door open to crawl in.

“Jensen!, Hey, Jen can you hear me?” Jared asked anxiously, the blood and open cuts making his breath come in short frantic puffs.

“Why the hell didn’t you take him to emergency?!” He snarled at the driver and the man raised his hands, backing away.

“Kid insisted on it. Swore up and down he didn’t need it.”

“Fuck. Do you always listen to what a bleeding kid tells you?” He snapped and bundled Jensen close.

“Don’t… don’t yell please.” Jensen mumbled, voice too quiet and Jared’s attention snapped to the boy.

“Jensen, are you ok? I’m going to take you to a hospital.”

“No. Don’t. I’m ok. Just sore.” The teen replied trying to pull away and making Jared want to scream in frustration.

“Jensen, this isn’t up for discussion.” Without another word Jared gathered him up and switched him to his own vehicle. Running in the house, he shoved on shoes and slammed his door closed. He paid the taxi driver without looking at what he was giving him before rushing back to his car.

“Please don’t. I can’t go back to them.” Jensen whispered, laying in the seat and looking half alive. Jared ignored him as he pulled out and focused on the road.

“Jared. Please.” The soft trickle of tears bothered him, tore him up, but he kept his eyes forward.

Jensen was gasping out his breaths, sobbing hard enough that it shook his body and Jared swore long and hard. Pulling over to the side of the road, he undid their belts and pulled Jensen over to him. Curling the kid under him, careful of any unseen wounds, he soothed Jensen whispering soft nothings until Jensen’s crying eased up. Once the boy wasn’t shaking Jared restarted his car and left in the opposite direction.

Despite the blood and cuts all over his face and hands, Jensen was somehow not seriously hurt. Jared checked over every inch of the teenager, wiped the blood and dirt off him carefully and looked for anything the merited a hospital visit. There were ugly bruises on his arms and a big one on his hip suggested he was pinned down, restrained, and it made Jared want to throw up.

“Jen,” Jared rasped, voice unsteady as the boy sat on the couch and he knelt in front of him, unmoving with his head bowed. “Did…were…fuck. Jen did someone r-rape you?” The words hurt to say, burning his throat; Jared waited every second like a year as the pain twisted his insides up.

Finally Jensen sagged and slipped from the couch into his lap, shaking his head in negative over and over as he clutched at Jared frantically.

“He thought...” Jensen’s voice was hoarse and choked up, making Jared hang on tighter. “He thought I was a girl and when he realized I wasn’t he stopped.” The boy crumpled then and Jared held onto him as he broke down and cried, his whole body wracked with sobs.

“Baby, oh Jen, Jesus, jesus mother fuck.” It took Jared a while to calm himself down, never mind the boy. They were both slumped against the couch, entangled firmly and neither willing to let go right then. Harley was lying beside them, his back against Jensen’s feet as the dog gave his own kind of comfort.

“I…thought. I was afraid, I’m afraid that if I stay here too much you’ll get tired of me. That whatever my parents saw in me you’ll see too.” The words were muffled since Jensen was hiding his face in Jared’s shirt but the other man understood what the boy was getting at. Jared rubbed his back soothingly, kept him bundled close and pressed in. “I’m just some stupid homeless kid and you’re this guy who made it fine on your own,” the self-loathing made Jared hug the boy tight, probably too tight but Jensen didn’t complain.    

“Baby, you silly thing. You’re parents are assholes Jen, I’m not going to suddenly decide I don’t want you and throw you out. I’d never do that. I’m not capable of doing anything but giving in when you give me that puppy dog stare.” Jared teased gently, pulling back so he could see the boy’s face and the tentative smile there.

“Yeah, I left my family, but Jensen I was in my twenties and had a job, my own income. My parent’s never cared I was gay, just that I looked proper and smiled for the camera. It was all politics for them and I couldn’t handle that. So I left, I choose to leave, planned it, found a friend to stay with and packed my stuff. You’re a teenage boy who should be in school still and you were thrown out without warning or time.” While he spoke, Jared combed his fingers through the boy’s hair and rubbed his thumb along his cheekbone gently, mindful of the cut there. Light touches to reassure the boy.

“There are similarities but there are differences, big ones. You can’t compare our lives that closely, it’s not fair to you at all,” he explained carefully, willing Jensen to look at him and see how much he meant the words.  

“I feel stupid sometimes, useless,” Jensen admitted and Jared knew it was hard for the stubborn teenager to acknowledge it out loud.

“You’re not, come on Jen, you know yourself better then that. You’re a little cheeky smartass who knows he’s stunning to look at and fun to be around, ” he teased, tone fond. Jensen looked up at him, searching his face for insincerity in a almost anxious way that carried weight and inspired a fierce protective feeling in Jared.

“You know I’m crazy about you, and I will never make you leave. The only times you’ve ever walked out of here was on your own.” Running his hands through the teenager’s hair, Jared leaned in and pressed a kiss to his brow, lips lingering as he felt a tremor of the nights events scare him.

“Please don’t do that anymore. I don’t think I can let you, I need you to stay here from now on, safe with me.”

Before Jared had time to build up worries, Jensen hurriedly nodded his head, sniffling, and rubbing at the tear tracks on his face as he curled up and tucked himself close.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Jared was a pervert.

He didn’t pretend otherwise but at this stage in his relationship with Jensen he didn’t exactly flaunt it. Sure he was having sex with an under-aged boy, but his kinks went deeper then that.

Jared had Jensen in his home finally, had the boy living with him safe in a warm house every night and he wasn’t in any hurry to freak the kid out so badly he would go back to the dangers of the streets.

So.

Jared was a pervert and he downplayed it. He kept some things hidden away and never brought them up when Jensen asked about his sexual interests and fantasies. With Jensen he planned to wait and slowly introduce him into the kinks later on, if the boy showed interest.

The entire plan, while good, went straight to hell when a week after Jensen moved in and Jared came home to find Harley fucking the teenager.

Really fucking him, paws clutching tight and yanking the boy into every lunge, while he knelt on the floor. Jensen’s jeans were pushed around his thighs, still mostly dressed, like he’d hurriedly gotten ready to be fucked. Loud little gasps and whimpers accompanied Harley’s pant and the slap of fur on skin as the dog just pounded the kid.

“Holy fucking hell.” Jared breathed, popping a raging hard on, leaning against the doorjamb, and just staring. Harley saw him then and without a care for the boy under him he pulled off Jensen to rush over and greet his master. Jensen gave a cry when the dog yanked free and slumped against the bedside, gasping for breath as he turned his head to look over at Jared. Harley quickly turned around, going back to the boy with purpose until Jared managed a rough command, sending the unhappy dog from the room.  

“What the hell Jen?” He asked, voice low as Jared prowled over to him, eyes intent on the teenager spread out on his floor, thighs gleaming with dog semen.

“Found your videos on the laptop.” Jensen replied bluntly face flushed red but unrepentant and Jared had to blush a touch himself, because yeah, they were _his_ videos.

“When I realized it was Harley in them…I just...I dunno.” The boy trailed off uncertainly, watching Jared as he knelt beside him and caught Jensen’s ankle dragging him towards the man.

“You just what? Decided to fuck my dog?” He pressed, watching the way Jensen finally squirmed in embarrassment. “Thought you’d try him out?” Jared taunted, undoing his jeans while he moved to kneel over Jensen, turning the boy on his stomach so his ass was presented. “Why Jen?”

“I don’t know…I just watched the videos…saw those guys loving it and wondered what it felt like,” the boy panted, turned over and just waiting for Jared to take him. “Wondered if you were there, videotaping them, watching Harley use them like that, so rough and brutal…Just…just using them like that,” his voice faulted with obvious excitement in his tone. The words had Jared on the edge, made him squeeze the base of his cock painfully hard to stop from coming.

“Fuck, baby, you just keep upping the ante.” Jared hissed, pressing himself against the slick hole of the teenager, rubbing along the smear of lube and dog come. Jensen took him easily, his body already stretched wide by Harley. Jared swore, grabbed Jensen’s waist and fucked the boy into the carpet. If he could take the dog he could take Jared being rough and the man pounded into him unrestrained for the first time, slammed Jensen up to meet every thrust and grinded himself into him, wanting every inch he could get into the well used body.

Jensen whimpered and gasped out but other wise laid complacent, let Jared do as he pleased because he knew what it did to the man, how much it got him off because Jared had told him plenty of times before. Jared stared down at him, feeling surreal as he rode Jensen fast and dirty, his orgasm rushing up fast as the image of the boy under Harley flashed over and over. Jensen had fucked his dog, the hole he was using, Harley had a go at. It pushed him over and Jared came with a growl, pumping himself deep and grinding down as he felt the heat of climax run through him and empty into Jensen.   

Coming out of it with a grunt, Jared sat back, slid out of Jensen and dragged the boy to his knees. Reaching under him he curled his hand around the boy’s erection and jerked him off, fast and tight. Without warning he pushed three fingers into the used body, fingered him roughly as his and Harley’s combined come dribbled out. Twisting his fingers, he pressed around until Jensen cried out and threw his head back. Rubbing his prostate, Jared forced the teenager to get off hard, sobbing out as his dick pulsed and spilt on the floor.

 

“Did you date them?” Jensen asked later while they were curled up on the couch eating leftovers as things exploded on the TV.

“Who?” Jared shot back, half distracted by the action movie and mellow feeling of a good hard orgasm.

“The guys in the videos, the ones Harley…” the teen trailed off when Jared’s attention snapped to him, eyeing the faint flush on the boys face and feeling his own heat up. Jesus, it had been a long time since Jared had been caught and while Jensen wasn’t going to run to the cops it was still mortifying.

“How did you even see them? They’re password protected,” he questioned and the boy shrugged.

“It’s not hard; passwords are easy to get around if you’re logged in as the administrator.”

“…Your generation is nothing but computer nerds.”

Jensen stretched his foot out, lightly kicking at Jared with a frown that didn’t reach his eyes.

“Whatever, old man. Are you avoiding the question?” Jensen pressed, tilting his head curiously.

“Sort of. No. I didn’t date them, they weren’t... ah, you see,” taking a big bite of his noodles Jared slumped into the couch and eyed the TV. “They were puppies,” he finally admitted and wasn’t surprised when Jensen perked up, his inquisitiveness showing.

“Puppies?”

“To be exact, those were bitches, but also puppies, puppy play,” Jared stirred his bowl a bit, watching the noodles before setting the entire thing aside and finally giving Jensen his full attention.

“It’s a kink, a type of fetish sex. People pretend to be dogs, act like them, live like them and in lots of case are fucked by actual dogs.” Jared knew his face was red and he wished he had the smooth confidence that a lot of people in fetish lifestyles often displayed. Jensen thankfully was far more embarrassed and they both turned their attention back to the TV awkwardly.

 

Jared didn’t mention it again but sometimes, when he’s riding the boy hard, he would forget to censor himself and couldn’t help the remarks about Jensen letting Harley fuck him. Thankfully the teen fell right into the dirty talk with him.

They’ve both been edging around the possibility of it happening again. While Jensen had shown interest in letting Harley fuck him, he hadn’t mentioned the puppy play again. So Jared was understandably thrown when Jensen brought it up out of nowhere.

“Why don’t you have a puppy?”

“That’s mean, Harley might not be a spring chick but he’s still young at heart,” Jared replied without thinking about it. It was nearly a week since the puppy play talk and they’re on the couch again, Jensen tucked under his arm as they watch some TV show about ancient cities. What? Ancient cities can be interesting; it’s not all explosions at the Padalecki house.

“I mean like a fetish puppy. Why don’t you have someone like that if you like it?” Jensen clarified and Jared jerked, his leg banging the coffee table and spilling their drinks.

“God, we need to schedule a ‘closet fetish kink’ discussion hour or something,” the man grumbled as he got up and went to get a towel, Jensen in tow. The boy, to his credit, waited until Jared had cleaned the spill up before his patience ran out.

“So why don’t you?”

“Well, it’s not something you pull out on the second date? I don’t know Jen, you found the porn so it’s different. I’ve never had someone I was dating know about it so much as an anonymous guy on the internet and people I drive two states to meet and watch Harley fuck.” Jared explained bluntly as he flopped on the couch and frowned at his words as the teenager observed him.

“Jesus, I’m such a pervert,” the man sighed, shaking his head.

“I’m not arguing.”

“Shut it, brat.”

“Old man.”

After the initial scuffle they settled back on the couch and Jensen rested his head on Jared’s lap, both watching the TV, the show had changed to something about mummies now.

“I kind of want to know more, like beyond the internet,” Jensen admitted, avoiding Jared’s gaze and blushing hard.

“You don’t have to do weird fetish things to impress me Jensen,” Jared replied after a lengthy pause, because fuck that was a sweet idea in itself even if being decent had to prevail.

“I know. I’m just curious, I liked Harley using me and I’m interested in the idea of it happening again and something more like the videos…I dunno, like the way they submitted? Just took it like that.”

“Jesus fuck,” was Jared’s graceful reply as his dick stood up. “I’ll see what I can do, look into training and we can see if you can handle it, I guess. It’s fairly hardcore stuff Jen.” Jared warned, tried to take the higher ground while his cock pulsed with the idea of Jensen on all fours, collared. He was agreeing way too easily but Jared wasn’t a saint.  

Jensen nodded his head, glancing at Jared’s face with a shy, grateful smile before he rolled onto his stomach and undid Jared’s pants.

 

Afterwards when they were both naked on the couch and some educational show about explosives was on, Jensen snuggled up to the older man and quietly asked, “Are we really dating?”

“Babe, you live with me, I bang you regularly, my sad little life pretty much revolves around you at this point.” Jared replied before he suddenly remembered that Jensen was a fifteen year old virgin boy who had probably never dated before Jared came along. “So yeah. We’re doing the dating thing. Although I suppose we should actually go out? Do you want to go into public and have people think I’m your big brother or father?” The teasing tone didn’t undermine the way Jared slipped his hand around Jensen’s waist possessively.

“No. I don’t like going out. Being here makes me feel safe,” Jensen easily admitted but his tone carried a clear note of pleasure from Jared acknowledging their relationship.

“Good. Because stereotypical dating sucks,” Jared shot back and drew a soft laugh from the boy. Jared was aware of the hermit thing Jensen was pulling. The teenager very rarely left the house and when he did Jared was with him. The man didn’t mind, he actually preferred it, but could see it was a lingering result from Jensen’s attack. The boy was always unsure and on alert while outside, unable to be comfortable like he was at home. Jared made a note to himself to try and ease Jensen outside more often, to help him let his fear go.

“You get that puppy play is a form of D/s right?” He asked the teenager, wondered if the boy really understood the dynamic of it. While it was hot to think about, the reality of it was Jensen was probably just trying to impress him.

“You’re really underestimating the internet,” Jensen replied, resting his cheek on Jared’s bare chest, relaxed and lazy on top of the older man.

“You’re underestimating D/s,” Jared shot back, but let it go, idly stroking between Jensen’s shoulder blades as he focused on the TV.

After that came a lot of research, weeks of it, for both of them. Jared had played with trained submissives but he’d never once taught one. The psychology behind a health D/s relationship was far more in depth when training was involved. Playing with a sub was one thing; keeping one was a whole different scenario. Jensen read up as well, talked to people online about it and asked Jared questions freely. There was a certain trust between them and he did seem genuinely interested with the idea so Jared had no reason not to move forward slowly.

It seemed like a good idea to start with sex first, keep it restricted to sexual situations alone rather then a full out 24 lifestyle that Jensen was keen on. They decided that while he was being a puppy Jensen would be Jenny. For the first few tentative scenes they stumbled through, Jared was rigidly tense until Jensen safeworded, showed him that he would use the security if he really needed it. After that night things went smoother and he started to let himself really enjoy his fantasies come to life.

Jensen however, he was in _love_ with it almost immediately, wanted to play longer and stay as Jenny outside the sex some nights. The excitement he showed seemed utterly genuine, the boy was horrid at hiding when he was scared or nervous and Jared couldn’t see it in him. While he had no doubt his own pleasure played a large factor, Jensen to all appearances genuine liked puppy play. Jared couldn’t help but feel like it was going to fall out somehow, because honestly what are the chances of finding a homeless boy in your back yard and keeping him as a sexual pet? But until everything fell apart he was going along for the ride and loving every second.

“Jenny,” Jared breathed, lips ghosting along exposed skin as he pleased.

The boy panted, sweat slicked and body trembling as Jared pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder, running his hands over smooth skin and watching the boy react to the innocent caress.

“Please…” Jensen whimpered, hips rolling uselessly as Jared lazily fingered him, played with the teenager’s slicked up hole and ignored his erection.       

“Real bitches come without being touched.” Jared reminded him, rubbing along his prostate until Jensen sobbed, pushing back desperately. They had been at it for hours now and Jared’s own dick was coming around again, almost hard enough for a third round.  

“Studs won’t look after a bitch, they have to do it themselves, without touching, just a cock inside them is enough.”

Jensen dropped his head to the coffee table he was on but stayed on all fours, trying to reach his climax while his hands clutched at the edges. Watching the boy Jared started stroking himself, felt the power behind the control Jensen was giving him excite him. Not to mention the view of the naked boy spread out and sobbing.

Moving closer, he positioned himself and eased his fingers free, his thumb wiping through a white smear from his earlier climaxes. Jared took his time, rubbed the crown of his cock along the stretched hole, sliding and out while Jensen trembled under him.

“Just focus on it, feel every little touch,” he coaxed as he sank in, felt the warm heat envelope him. Without warning Jared shoved deep, filled Jensen as far as he could. The boy flinched but didn’t pull away, took it obediently. Holding his waist, Jared started fucking him, gave it to the boy hard without time to adjust, pounded away like Harley would. The strength of the lunges had Jensen clutching the edged of the low table, pushing on it to keep himself from jerking too far forward.

“Good boy.” Jared praised, riding him and listening to the rhythmic chime and jangle of the leash and collar hanging from Jensen’s neck. It made everything hotter, his excitement jumping at the soft clinks with Jensen’s desperate hitched breaths. The boy had Jared hook, line, and sinker, he was addicted to him and coupled with his dirtiest sexual kinks it was almost too much. Yanking Jensen back harder, he paused for a moment to adjust them, pushed the teenager down and angled his hips.

“You need to learn to line yourself up right, to make sure it’s the best spot,” he lectured and slammed in, hit Jensen’s prostate and forced a choked cry from him. He looked so small, trembling and jerking from the force ~~d~~ of Jared’s thrusts. It was obscene and unendingly hot, such a tiny little body, an underage boy that was his, was trying to be his puppy, Harley’s bitch.

The throbbing started to rise up and over take him, he rode it out, fucked into Jensen viciously, panting himself as Jensen writhed under him, the leash making noise with the slap of skin and soft whimpers from the boy, _his_ boy. 

Jensen gave out a sob brokenly as Jared came without him, snarling as he pulsed inside him, pumping his come into the willing body. Slowly the high faded and his motions slowed down and tapered off.

For the first few times Jared had jerked Jensen off afterwards, let him have some relief but he’d stopped. The boy was strictly forbidden from coming unless it was on Jared’s cock, untouched. That was five days ago. Jared fucked Jensen twice a day, kept him aroused as the teenager struggled with the frustration of sexual denial. 

“It’s not easy to be a bitch, Jenny,” he soothed, running a hand over Jensen’s flank as he pulled out and watched the slow seep of his semen dribble from the sore little hole.

“Not everyone can do it.” Pressing a kiss to the boy’s shoulder, he watched him tremble ~~d~~ for a bit before calming himself down. With a swallow, Jensen sat up, rested his used backside on the edge of the table and turned to gaze up at Jared. Running his fingers through the teenager’s hair, he leaned down and pressed a kiss on his brow. Jensen replied with soft little licks, nuzzling his face softly.

“Good boy, I’m proud of you baby,” Jared said, giving Jensen plenty of positive reinforcement. When he stepped back Jensen followed, went back onto his hands and knees. Getting off the low table, he twisted around and eyed the mess on the table.

Jensen had a thing with semen, he used to complain when Jared came inside him and would make disgusted faces when Jared came in his mouth or on his face during blowjobs. Testing his resolve Jared had been slowly easing Jensen into come play, at first he would pull out, come on the table top and make Jensen lick it off, but they had built up from that. Jensen still wavered, clearly humiliated by this more than acting like a dog, but when Jared just waited the boy crawled forward. Red faced he looked at the come that dribbled from his ass lying there, and parted his lips to suck it up.

Jared knew if he hadn’t already gotten off three times he’d pop wood watching Jensen struggle. The boy stopped at one point and a little hitched sound signaled he was crying but he licked it all up.

“Good boy, Jenny.” He cooed, took a knee to pet Jensen and lift his tear st ~~r~~ ained face up to meet his own warm gaze. Jensen had cried a few times now, soft sobs that made Jared worry but the boy never safe-worded and got upset if Jared stopped, ‘babied’ him. It was frustrating at times to have to judge if he was being stubborn or could push through but Jared had to trust that Jensen would ask for it to stop if he needed it.

“Such a perfect little puppy boy.”

 

It took Jensen another week before he finally came without being touched, loud realized sobs as the boy pumped his heavy load on the table while Jared rode him through it and got off shortly after. By that time, Jensen barely flinched when Jared told him to clean up his own come. Dropping off the table he just did it, tongue sliding over wood as he sucked down every drop. Once he finished, Jared dipped his head down to kiss him, parting their mouths he made it wet and messy, took traces of semen from Jensen. He lingered, pressed a softer kiss to the boy’s mouth and Jensen crawled into his lap, whimpering and eager for every touch.  

“I’ve gotten you a little present.” Jared told him between soft caresses. “I’ve been waiting for you to manage to come on your own to give it to you. Wanna see it Jenny?” The teenager nodded his head, after a month of the sex play he very rarely slipped up and spoke without permission. But with such a shy boy, it wasn’t a huge issue to begin with anyway.     

Jared got up, walked down the hallway to the bedroom and watched Jensen follow, down on all fours. The movements of his back muscles working smoothly, gliding as his hips swayed with each step…fuck Jared was so gone over him.

He got the toy from the drawer and he knew Jensen had probably snooped around and found it already. But the teenager’s eyes widened when Jared got the other piece, attached a soft leather flogger to the base of the plug so Jensen’s new tail was obvious.

“Come here Jenny, lets try it on? All good puppies have a tail to wag.” He coaxed, kneeling as Jensen crawled over. Running his fingers over the soft skin, he marveled at his luck to find the boy, to somehow have earned his affections. Jared was tentatively beginning to believe that was really happening, that Jensen wasn’t going to put a stop to it suddenly.

The tip of the toy was tapered and slid in smoothly, widening gradually until it flared and then dropped thin like a typical anal plug. Jensen took it easily, a soft whimper as the toy sank deep and sat snug, the tail along the backside of his thighs.

“Now that looks like a proper puppy.”

 Jensen flushed and wagged his backside, making the tail sway lightly. Jared chuckled and patted Jensen on the head, pressing a light kiss into his hair.

“Are you ok with staying as a puppy for dinner tonight? Or do you want to be Jensen?” The teenager chewed his lip, glancing up at Jared for a moment before giving a soft yip, their signal that he was comfortable staying as a puppy longer.

Jared led them to the kitchen and Jensen followed moving with a bit of tension as he tried to get used to the toy inside him and the soft caress of the tail on his thighs. There were two dog beds in the split kitchen/living room area and Jensen went right for his. The boy slumped down onto the cushion and Jared chuckled, knowing the boy was probably wiped from finally reaching an orgasm. Letting him rest, the man got dinner going, cooked up a simple meal but gave Jensen a good hour of light dozing. Harley padded into the room halfway through, took a sniff at Jensen and flopped down with him, resting his head on Jensen’s leg. They looked like a pair of dogs lazing around and Jared willed his hard on to go down while he made dinner. Once it was done he cut Jensen portion up and put it in a bowl.

“Harley, Jenny! Dinner time,” he called them and the dog was up in an instant running over as Jared put his dog food down for him to scarf. Jensen took longer, shaking off his sleep before he padded over. Jared set the dish down and took his own plate to the kitchen table.  

Jensen ate from the bowl without hesitation, kneeling on the floor with his hands braced beside the dish, using his mouth alone to pick up the cut up bits of meat and sliced vegetables. Jared sat at the table, ate his own meal and watched. Harley abandoned his own dog food shortly after, realizing Jensen had something better as he tried to butt in.

“Harley,” Jared called, voice hard and the dog backed off but whined pathetically, looking to Jared and then to Jensen to seemingly point out how unfair it was. Jensen ate the entire meal and licked at the bowl and once it got to that point Jared let the dog close in, shoving his face along Jensen’s to get at the bowl. Jared could just see the pink of Jensen tongue and Harley going over it, an indirect kiss as he tried to get the last smears of food. Jensen lifted his head, face flushed in a tell tale way as Harley stepped close, sniffed the empty bowl and then turned to inspect Jensen. The first lap along his chin was to grab the stray bits of food. Jensen looked over to Jared and the man raised a brow but gave no direction, curious to what the boy would do. Jensen let Harley lick his face clean and when the dog’s tongue pressed at his lip he opened his mouth. The dog eagerly licked the inside of the boy’s mouth, licking at the left over taste there and unaware of what he was doing to Jensen as the boy flushed hard but kept his jaw slack.

Jared watched it all, shifted in his chair when his erection started to throb against his jeans. The teenager was obviously embarrassed but he let the animal lick out the inside of his mouth. Harley eventually lost interest, gave a few last licks then turned to finish slobbering up the food around the bowl. Jared could see the bob of Jensen’s erection between his legs.

“Come here,” he called and both of them looked up, Harley went back to the bowl when Jared kept his attention on Jensen alone. The boy crawled over to him tail swaying as he moved.

“Under the table,” Jared directed as he undid his jeans, felt the relief as his dick was freed. He couldn’t see Jensen, but felt him bump his face against Jared’s thigh. Blindly, the man fed his cock into the boy’s mouth, Jensen wiggling in closer to swallow him down and suck eagerly.

“Good boy,” he sighed, leaned in his seat and caught the sigh of Jensen, eyes closed as he bobbed his head. The wet suction was perfect, Jensen had learned to blow beautifully and demonstrated the skill as Jared shoved into his plaint mouth. It was sloppy and when Jensen pulled back a touch too much and the cock slipped free and he had to struggle to get it back into his mouth without his hands. The soft nuzzled, tongue trying to lead the head back between those lush lips brought a sudden fast climax. Jared groaned, leaned back in his seat in time to see the last few spurts hit Jensen’s tongue, white lines panted over his cheek and chin. The boy was flushed bright red and Jared could see the hits of embarrassment as he licked at the corner of his mouth trying to get at what was slowly dribbling down his face. Jared watched for a moment, enjoyed the restrain Jensen was forced to use, keeping his hands on the floor. Finally he reached down and wiped the come with his finger, offering it to the teenager so he could lap it clean before going to get another smear from his chin.

Lazily he tucked himself in and finished his own meal, feeding both of his pets scraps as they sat beside his chair begging. Jensen played the role obediently despite his own erection, pressed up against his belly looking painfully hard.

   
  
It was clear to Jared that Jensen was ready to become a true bitch, not just a puppy. Jensen hadn’t pushed Jared about it, but his gaze would linger over Harley some days, a gleam there that Jared recognized. Ever since their first brief coupling, the dog had been keenly aware of Jensen, would chase after him when Jensen crawled on the floor. He no longer tried to mount as much as before but when they wrestled around, two pups wasting energy, the dog would see his chance. Harley would try to mount Jensen the second Jared’s attention wasn’t on them, even for a second, it was kind of amusing how determined the dog was. Jensen never protested either, would flush bright red but got on his hands and knees, ready and willing. If not for the tail plug, the dog would have succeeded a few times already Jared mused.  
  
“There’s something wrong with the hot water tank,” Jensen announced, pulling Jared from his thoughts. The teenager was tucked under his arm while they slumped on the couch the tv for once not on. It was ‘get shit done’ time and Jensen never let Jared slink out of it, mean little brat that he was.    
  
“The hot water tank what now?” he echoed and Jensen rolled his eyes, giving Jared a stern look that told the older man to pay attention.  
  
“The hot water tank, I had to reset it five times this week, someone has to come look at the stupid thing.”  
  
“So call a repair guy,” Jared shot back and leaned on Jensen’s shoulder, reading the list on the note pad in the teen’s lap.  
  
“I already did, he’ll be here next Thursday at six-ish,” came the calm reply that made Jared snort a laugh.  
  
“If you already did, why bother asking me?”  
  
“To spare your manly feelings of superiority,” the boy answered smoothly and Jared laughed into his shoulder.  
  
“Don’t bother, I know who runs this house,” Jared stated fondly, resting his brow on Jensen’s head, pressing a soft kiss into his hair.  
  
“As long as you know,” Jensen teased back and tipped his head so Jared could drop a kiss on his mouth. The soft peck lingered and then pressed in deep, parted lips to Jared’s tongue could slip in, making the sweet kiss lewd.  
  
“Does Jenny wanna play tonight?” Jared asked bluntly once the contact ended, Jensen’s features flushed as the boy squirmed in clear excitement. Casting his gaze down, Jensen nodded his head and Jared leaned down to press a quick bite/kiss on the delicate skin of the teenager’s neck.  
  
“Alright, first we get through this list,” he huffed, taking the notepad and reading through the all the crap that need to be done. It was mainly mundane things, grocery shopping, fixing a lose board on the stairs, do something about the weird smell in the basement, Jared had a doctors appointment tomorrow, ect. They discussed everything, set solid dates from some and more loose ones for this and that, made plans until Jensen was satisfied that life was in order. Jared did it primarily to please the boy, Jensen had a tendency to get worked up when he didn’t have a plan Jared had learned. He supposed that was part of the reason Jensen liked puppy play, he got himself so stressed out some days and on those nights Jared could visibly see the relaxation Jensen took from being a puppy and casting his worries to the wind for a few hours. He’d read about in books before, the mind of a submissive and letting go but it was different to see it right in front of him. Their talking dissolved once the key things were covered and they ended up making out on the couch, Jared petting Jensen heavily as he sucked on the boy’s tongue.  
  
“I was thinking,” he breathed, broke the wet kiss as he went for Jensen’s ear, nipping at the lobe and feeling Jensen draw a sharp breath as his hands groped the round curve of the boy’s ass. “Jenny seemed needy last time,” once he said it Jensen stiffened a bit and Jared could practically feel the anxiety in the motion.  
  
“Too needy?” The teenager inquired softly, voice showing worry that Jared was quick to ease.  
  
“Never, Jenny is a perfect little puppy,” he reassured the boy; pressing kisses along the curve of his soft jaw line. “But Jenny’s certainly been pining, I’ve been watching close lately,” Jared explained, lifted Jensen and pulled him to sit in his lap, straddle his hips as he faced Jared.  
  
“Did you think I wouldn’t notice the way Jenny eyes Harley?” The low amused question brought a deep dark flush over Jensen’s face, making his freckles more prominent. “Did you think I wouldn’t see Jenny acting like a bitch in heat? Waving his ass for Harley when he thought I wasn’t looking?” He took a measure of smugness when Jensen ducked his head, embarrassed and probably a bit humiliated. The teenager always checked to see if Jared was watching them before he presented for Harley literally waved his ass back and forth and stuck it high for the dog to sniff at.  
  
“I think it’s time to breed Jenny,” Jared announced and Jensen met his gaze, eyes sure as he gave a meek nod. Kissing the boy one last time, Jared curled his arm over Jensen’s slender waist and lifted him as he stood up. Jensen’s thighs tightened on Jared’s hips and he held on as Jared carried him easily with one arm around him. Jared locked the back and then front door, flipping lights off before he took Jensen upstairs, a quick whistle bringing Harley after them.           
  
Jared dropped Jensen onto the bed with a bounce and the boy sat there obedient, watching while Jared pulled out the small chest in the bottom drawer with all of Jenny’s things in it. Jensen started to undress, pulling his shirt over his head while Jared got the tail plug and collar out. Once Jensen was naked he padded over on the bed, crawling up to Jared and arching his neck as the older man slipped the collar around his neck and did it up, the gold tag inscribed with ‘Jenny’ clinking softly. Dropping onto all fours, Jensen turned around, presenting his ass for Jared as he slicked up the plug before he pressed it against the tight pink pucker. Jensen started from the cold gel but stayed where he was as Jared eased the toy into him with preparation. The plug was fairly small with a bulbous end and flared tip like a canine cock. Jensen took it with a soft hiss, hands clutching the bedding as the toy stretched him.  
  
Once it sat properly Jared let go of it and Jensen promptly waved his behind, made the tail wag as he turned and faced his master.  
  
“Hello, my Jenny boy,” Jared cooed, talked to Jensen like he did with Harley and the boy waved his tail harder. Ruffling his soft hair, Jared smiled fondly down at his pet. Settling on the bed with him he played with the boy for a bit. Ruffled his hair and pushed him around lightly, wrestled gently, like he did with Harley but with more care. Once Jensen was riled up Jared ran his fingers though the boy’s hair and tipped his chin to press a sudden kiss on his lush mouth. Jensen froze in place, took what Jared was giving but knowing better then to demand more. Once Jensen was thoroughly kissed and flushed, his cock half hard, Jared sat back, moved away to lean against his headboard. He took out the book he was currently reading from the nightstand and settled in to put a few chapters away. Jensen whined only once before making circles on the bed, finally curling up at Jared’s feet, his chin resting on the man’s ankle. After a few minutes Harley cautiously jumped up and when he wasn’t ordered back down he gave Jensen a sniff and then settled beside him, two dogs at the foot of the bed.

 

Jared tried to keep his attention on the book, half the fun of playing with Jensen was making the eager pup wait. But he couldn’t help but glance up a few times, eyes running over the freckled skin and soft curves. Jensen appeared relaxed, eyes half closed and staring off somewhere as he slipped into Jenny’s mindset deeper. Despite the fact that Jared was still fully dressed and Harley wasn’t touching the teenager, Jensen was hard, his erection pressed to his belly with a smear of white on the tip, probally thinking of what was to come.    
  
“Is Jenny excited to be bred?” Jared couldn’t help but question and Jensen turned his face a bit, looked over to his master and gave a shy smile and nod. Jenny was a very calm puppy, nothing like Jensen who got worked up quickly, too anxious, the pup never rushed and took what Jared gave him with a complacent air that was surprising.  
  
Jared stared at the skin on display, devouring it until he caught himself, felt his cock filling. With a huff he turned back to his book and forced himself to read on, drawing out the anticipation for Jensen and himself. Jared knew he wouldn’t recall what he read later on, his mind wasn’t paying enough attention.  
  
Harley shifted on the bed with a lazy sigh, twisting to face Jensen and his nose twitched. The dog sat up and crawled a closer to the boy, sniffing at his belly and then lower, nose bumping the erection there. Jensen whimpered, a puppy whine and looked up to Jared, expected him to call the dog away.  
  
“Let him,” he directed instead, trying to pretend like he was reading still while Harley sniffed about, wet nose bumping skin. When the dog gave a curious lick, slurped the precome from the tip and Jensen whimpered out, a sort cry and the dog jumped a little. Red faced and already a little breathless Jensen laid there on his side, uncurling his body a bit to give the dog more access. Harley returned, snuffing loudly and bending his neck to lap at Jensen’s belly finding the trace smears there before going back to the head of the boy’s cock again. Jensen closed his eyes tight and clenched the comforter on the bed in a white knuckled grip. The dog was obvious and lapped on, shifting to nose at Jensen’s thighs, sniffing at the lube smeared between them.  
  
“Roll over, on your back like a good puppy,” Jared told him and Jensen obeyed right away, Harley getting up from the bed to pad around and shove his face between Jensen’s thighs.  
  
“Spread them, Jenny.”  
  
Biting his lip, the teenage boy did so, let the dog have access and choking a little moan down when Harley immediately lapped at the tail, long tongue slithering around the toy inside him. Jared has used a lubricant made for consumption, something he knew the dog liked to lick up and the animal did so now, shoving his face in and slobbering up every faint taste he could. Jensen’s erection was full and swollen, looked sore as a white bead formed and dripped on his stomach, prompting Harley to move up, lick his balls and the length of his dick, grabbing up all traces of semen while Jensen’s breathing when hitched.  
  
“Do you wanna be bred Jenny? Think your ready to satisfy Harley?” Jared prompted, watched the boy nod his head while he put his novel to the side and slid off the bed, circling the pair and eyeing the show.  
  
Jensen just whined, high in throat as he arched his back a bit, Harley giving him an enthusiastic lap.  
  
“Roll over,” he said and the boy did so, spread his thugs wide and balanced on his elbow, almost lying on his stomach save for a inch of space between him and the bed. Harley pranced around, dropped his head and sniffed at the cute rump on the kid. Wet passes with his tongue made Jensen drop his head to the bed. The dog licked eagerly and pushed his snout between the round cheeks, opened them up so his tongue could lick around the tail plug some more. Jared watched the dog sniff and prod, knowing there was more lube but not sure how to get it. Harley though remembered his passed bitches because the dog grabbed at the tail hanged and with one hard tug pulled the toy free, making Jensen cry out, twist his head to stare at the dog as he happily closed in, tongue lapping away.  
  
“Didn’t know Harley knew how to do that huh?” Jared teased and Jensen’s face flushed bright red as he clutched at the bed desperately. The dog was licking hungrily, his tongue pushing along the ring of stretched muscle and slipping inside a bit. The dog shoved his snout against skin and tried to get every trace while Jensen’s hip swayed and the boy whimpered into the bed.  
  
“Sit up now, on all fours.”  
  
Jensen visibly took a breath, adjusted his hold on the bed and slowly lifted himself up to his hands and knees. The animal behind him backed off, watched him shift and present himself to the dog.

 

Harley knew it was time, he was moving before Jared even gave him the signal. After so long denied, the dog was ready to have his turn on the house bitch. Jensen trembled a bit, nervous but completely ready as the dog mounted him. Harley’s hips jabbed, looked for the wet entrance as his front legs slid over Jensen’s trim waist, curled and locked with his nails digging in, latching on to the boy under him. Jensen looked obscenely small under the big dog, his arms strained to hold the animal’s weight up and Jared just watched the pair.  
  
“Submit yourself to him Jenny, give yourself up to your stud,” without looking away, Jared undid his jeans and felt the relief as his erection was freed from the pressure.  
  
The dog humped away, looking for the hole, the red tip poking the flesh of Jensen’s backside. The boy shifted, immediately dropped a little lower and tried to help line himself up for him.  
  
“Good boys,” Jared praised them both, staring as his dogs as Harley shoved away. The dog was well trained and he kept moving around, small steps with his back paws to find what he knew was there. From his vantage point Jared saw when he hit home, the red cock missed but the lube gave him the friction to slid down and in.  
  
Once he felt the soft flesh surround his tip Harley’s paws went tight and he jabbed in hard, his hind legs grounding him as he forced his entire length into the boy with a single motion. Jensen cried out, the toy had prepped him but was nowhere as big as the dog.  
  
Jared watched fixated as Jensen made obscene sounds, arching himself with his head thrown back as Harley started to pant, at once fucking into the boy viciously. The animal pounded away roughly, claimed and owned Jensen as he drove his cock deep into the tight body. Harley was a fairly big dog but he looked huge with Jensen’s slender figure under him, trapped by the dog’s forelegs on his stomach, yanking him into each lunge.  
  
Jared walked around them, wanted a better look as he caught sight of the dog’s dick sliding back and forth, the ring of Jensen’s hole stretched wide as the animal hammered away. Jensen’s erection bobbing with each motion, the dog’s balls slapping his thighs.  
  
“Is it deep in you Jenny? You feel that dog cock in you? Expanding to knot with you, locking you with him for a good breeding?” Jared asked and Jensen sobbed in reply, dropped his head as the animal bounced his body, back and forth furiously.  
  
“Close your eyes.” Jared instructed and Jensen did so right away.  
  
“Focus on the sounds, Jenny,” he commanded and watched the dog shove away merrily, claiming the bitch roughly. “Listen to your dog tags clinking, the creak of the bed springs and the bed shifting. Harley’s pants and the sound of his cock sliding in and out of you.”  
  
Jensen visibly trembled, his lower lip quivered in response to Jared’s words and the man watched him, studied the beautiful face as it writhed in a mix of pleasure, embarrassment and probably some pain.  
  
“It sounds wet doesn’t it? Harley fucking your sloppy little hole, all soaked and eager for him, ready to be knotted and pumped full. You’re gonna take your breedings like a good bitch aren’t you?” Jensen nodded his head without hesitation, eyes still squeezed shut as the dog thrust away, deep into the boy with fervor only an animal could manage. Jensen’s hands twisted into the bedding, held on and pulled it out of place as the dog on his back fucked him. His knees were ridged, feet digging in as well and Jared could see that Jensen was rocking into every lunge from the animal.  
  
Harley shifted, a subtle motion and the dog’s front paws slid a little lower on Jensen, hooked at his waist now. The dog’s thrust became short and hard, jackrabbit motions with more speed.  
  
“He’s gonna knot with you now,” the man warned the teenager as the animal panted and fucked away into the moaning bitch. Jared could tell when the knot began to expand, Jensen’s body started jerking back differently, pulled with Harley each time he pulled back. Clearly Jensen felt it as the boy jerked up, tried to get away as the knot probably burned a bit. But Harley would have none of that, scratched at Jensen as he made him take it, forced the boy to submit to his breeding. Jensen’s face was covered in sweat and pinched with pain as he whimpered, his body ridged but his cock still hard. The dog gave rough slaps, paws digging into the bed to keep steady and let him press hard into the boy and Jared could see it in both their tense bodies as they knotted together. Jensen suddenly gave short choked sound and white splashes hit the bed as he came with meek whimpers.  
  
“Good boy Jenny! Good, good boy,” Jared immediately praised, smiling warmly when the boy looked up to him, gaze fogged over with the aftermath of a hard orgasm.  
  
Harley’s hips slowed, swaying with less and less motion until he grew still, limp on Jensen’s back as he panted for air. Jensen wasn’t in a better state, eyes still unfocused as he breathed unevenly and whimpered a bit. The dog’s forelegs let go and hung limply on either side of Jensen, his full weight on the teenager’s back, Jared could see Jensen’s arm struggle to hold them up. Closing in on the pair, he snapped his fingers once and the dog moved, twisting to dismount. Putting a knee on the bed, he leaned over and snaked a hand between Jensen’s thighs. Jared made sure the knot stayed in as Harley got down and turned so they were butt to butt.  
  
“You ok?” He questioned softly, reaching to tip Jensen face up so the boy would look at him. Jensen nodded his head, looked wreaked but far from terrified or in too much pain.  
  
“Can you feel him filling you? Spurting his come into his bitch?”  
  
Jensen made a little snuffing sound, and nodded his head, moist but sated eyes looking up to Jared as the man pet his face lovingly.  
  
“You just be a good bitch and let him then, take all that come,” the teenager nodded once and dropped his head a bit, Jared let him go and was honestly a little surprised when Jensen meekly pressed his face to Jared’s crotch. He was throbbing hard and as the boy looked so young and pretty he didn’t resist the urge at all. Pushing is briefs down and out of the way, he knelt in front of Jensen, pet his hair as he fed his cock into the kid’s lush mouth. Jared was still dressed, his jeans hanging open while Jensen was completely naked, sweat slicked and gloriously perfect. The sweet heat of his mouth felt divine and he pressed in, went deep but without much force as he lazily face fucked the teenager currently tied with his dog.  
  
Jared could see where they were locked, the small pucker forced wide as the dog’s cock and knot were locked deep inside, filling Jensen up with dog come. Staring at the soft curve of the teenager’s ass pressed to the furry back legs of Harley, Jared pushed into Jensen’s mouth with a bit more speed. Rocking his hips, he leaned back, looked down to watch his own dick disappear passes the boy’s lips.  
  
“You like that Jenny? Servicing two at once, a cock on either end?” The teenager’s face was already flushed scarlet and his gaze lifted to Jared’s, the embarrassment clear even as he sucked away on Jared’s dick.  
  
After a show like that he knew he wasn’t going to hold off long and he didn’t bother to try, just pumped himself into the compliant mouth as he pleased.  
  
“Ah, fuck. Good boy baby, suck me down good, gonna take two loads,” Jared’s mouth got away from him and he rambled on, talked filthy words and watched Jensen’s pretty face react to them. His eyes were wet with unshed tears but he didn’t flinch or pull away, just kept sucking, his tongue rubbing the underside while he slurped on what Jared gave him, his accepting look made Jared throb. Some liked a bitch that was completely humiliated, that fought, but he always preferred the complacent ones, pups who were embarrassed but didn’t deny what they wanted, took it obediently like Jensen was.  
  
“You’re a real bitch now, Jenny,” he managed to pant out before the blissful edge of climax over took him. The first sudden spurt was on Jensen’s tongue before Jared pulled back, jerked himself off furiously and watched as he coated Jensen’s beautiful face. The boy didn’t shy away from it at all, his previous dislike of come play seemingly gone as he tipped his face and parted his lips a bit, catching a gob on his lip. The entire time he looked up at Jared, watched him with such a stunning expression, a mix of lewd meekness that the man absolutely loved.  
  
Struggling to catch his breath, Jared sat back on his knees, giving his dick a few last pulls as he eyed the mess on the boy’s face.  
  
“Fuck. Such a perfect little puppy boy,” he muttered, watching Jensen smile under the praise. Jared wiped Jensen’s face with his fingers, held them out with each swipe so that the boy could lick them clean. Jensen again showed no hesitation as he sucked on the tips of Jared’ fingers and wiggled his tongue in-between each digit to get every last drop.  
  
Harley was well trained and stood calmly with Jensen, locked together snuggly. Jensen put his arms down on the bedding and rested his face on them, still holding his ass high in the air and against the dog.  
  
“Can you feel him coming at all?” Jared asked, watching Jensen through a camera lens, snapping an occasional picture of the couple.  
  
“Yeah. I really can, my insides feel kinda heavy now, like he’s really pumping a lot in,” Jensen replied, his voice soft and slightly distanced, like the boy wasn’t giving Jared his full attention, not that he blamed his pet.  
  
“It’s warm too, I feel really warm,” he added, resting comfortably with his eyes half lidded, a picture of a relaxed bitch. Harley moved then, slowly shifting his weight as he whined a bit and took a hesitant step from Jensen. The teenager winced and moved to follow him, trying to crawl backwards while Jared came up beside them. Sliding his hand between them, he pressed along Jensen’s hole and could feel the knot inside him. It had been long enough for the dog to deflate enough but Jared wanted to be careful.  
  
“I’ll let him try once and if not we’ll wait a bit more,” he explained to Jensen, resting a soothing hand on his back as Jared moved his hand and let Harley pull away. The knot made Jensen’s hole bulge obscenely and just as Jared was about to call Harley to stop, it came free with a sudden fast movement. The heavy, thick cock popped out and dangled between the dog’s legs as he danced away and immediately began to clean himself. Jared paid him little heed, his attention on the teenage boy as he carefully pressed a finger to the sore hole and felt it quiver. His dick twitched with the familiar hunger as he felt with his hand for where he had left Jensen’s tail plug on the nightstand. As clear come dribbled down Jensen’s thighs, Jared eased the toy in, felt it go without any restraint since the kid had been stretched on the dog’s much larger dick for nearly twenty minutes. As the plug sank in, more watery semen was forced out, dripping along skin and on the bed.  
  
“Comfortable?” Jared questioned as he wiggled the toy gently to insure it was in place. Jensen gave him a weak nod and Jared moved away, let the boy flump over with a grateful moan.  
  
“Thighs sore?” He guessed and Jensen nodded his head positively, sighing out when Jared cupped and squeezed them. He worked the excess dog come into the teenager’s skin as he massaged the sore muscles.  
  
Jared could have easily taken Jensen again but the boy was barely conscious and the man knew his body was going to be sore, the first knot always left bitches weak. So he let his pet rest, cleaned up the mess and changed out the bedding, scooting Jensen to the floor where he padded over to the dog bed and laid down in it, dozing off again. Harley managed to wedge himself in with the boy and Jared watched them fondly, covering Jensen up with a blanket before getting ready for bed himself. Jared crawled in between the sheets and flipped the light switch off, easing into sleep while his pets slept contently on the floor.

 


End file.
